What if Heron Escaped Lox?
by LilKinny
Summary: Another alternate ending to the What the Overlander series. Review if you want another rewrite of a scene. This scene is the scene where Heron cuts Sky with her diamond sword and Lox catches her before she can climb onto Mika, or her pet ghast. But what if Heron DID escape? Like I said, review if you want another alternate ending. Also, I can have new characters.


** Hi guys, LilKinny here. I have been working on a story that I first published on fanfiction when I created my account. This series was created on 4/7/13, or way before I created my account. Please enjoy this new series that I work on whenever I get Writer's block.**

**NOTE: I don't really feel like pulling up my stories and copying them into this series, so they aren't word for word. Basically these versions go straight to the point and not have as much detail in the parts from my other stories.**

I watched as the three fugitives killed Hero. He vanishes in a puff of smoke like any mob, because that's what he is considered, a mob. They start cheering and celebrating the occasion I grit my teeth at. Gripping my slightly larger diamond sword with determination, I swung the door open and ran out. My sword cuts the tan one that's holding a golden sword (No offense Sky Army recruits, but my brother says 'butter' all the time and it annoys me a lot. So I call it gold. No offense to anyone. I'll make a 'Sky Army friendly' version of this story if people request it) as I run past him.

"MIKA!" I screech in ghast. Footsteps follow me quickly as I near the edge of the cliff where Mika is waiting. I leap using my super jump onto Mika's back as the footsteps slow down.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" The boy who was pursuing me screamed as he stopped. The other two run over to find my escape going well. Spacesuit looks puzzled at Headphones (the guy chasing me).

"She got away. Why is that shocking?" Spacesuit asks. I immediately know that he recognizes me as the goddess of life.

"Ginger over there just jumped really high." Headphones sputters. Mika flies to Hero, where he waits patiently by a cliff.

"Thank our brother they didn't capture you." He whispers and hugs me in a pixel crushing hug. Of course, I'm used to it so it doesn't hurt as much. All of a sudden, I dragged away from Hero. I realize in shock Hero is unconscious. I turn to see Headphones laughing evilly.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shriek. He shakes his head and I look at Hero warily.

"What did you do to my brother?" I whisper softly. A Nether portal is in sight and that's where it appears we're heading. I'm thrown through the portal with such force I grow dizzy. I'm positive I'll hit the grass when somebody catches me. They growl when I knock them over and Headphones steps through the portal. I turn to find the tan boy with a bandage on his arm.

"Universe knocked Herobrine out while she was hugging him. Sorry about knocking you over Sky." Headphones looks at the tan boy who must be Sky.

"You're on thin ice Lox." Sky warns and gets up. Headphones must be Lox then. The portal ripples again and Universe (the guy in a spacesuit) appears.

"Herobrine woke up and saw you taking her through the portal. He almost killed me!" Universe shouts at Lox. I just lean against a tree watching them quietly.

"Is he coming?" Lox retorts annoyed.

"Well, I don't think now. I sliced him with my sword and ran away. Thank Notch, mobs like him are disgusting." Universe spits. I don't care he called Hero disgusting. I'm used to the Nether mobs bad-mouthing him whenever I go there.

"Dude, did you break the portal?" Lox argues.

"No…" Universe looks at the ground.

"If Sky comes back and sees the portal still intact, he's going to kill us both." I realize Sky isn't here. Something shines from behind a tree. I look closer to find my brother scowling.

'Calm down. None of them hurt me. The two idiots in front of me are arguing and the third isn't even here. What are you, Jeb?' I scold mentally and he disappears. Sky enters the clearing holding a raw chicken.

"I have dinner." He mutters and throws the chicken to the two of them. "You guys are babies. AND WHY ISN'T THE PORTAL CLOSED?" Sky screams at them.

'I knew Universe wasn't smart.' Lox thinks. I hear his thoughts and chuckle mentally. He glances in my direction briefly and starts making an excuse.

"Universe was the last one through!" Lox's voice cracks. I laugh mentally when his voice goes an octave higher than normal, which earns a brief glare in my direction. Sky notices our small exchange and looks in my direction.

"What? I didn't do anything! I rather burn in lava right now than with you three! All they did was argue over Herobrine! Don't point your fingers at me." I snap.

'Wow, she really is annoying.' Sky thinks as he glares at me.

"Fine, you can burn in lava." He says and places obsidian in the portal. It glows purple as Sky lights it. Lox pushes me into the portal and I stumble on the Nether rack. They appear next to me and lead me to the lava.

"Jump in." Sky orders and I beam.

"I could go for a lava bath." I sigh and one of them growls.

"You're about to die and you're happy about it?" Universe spats. I nod and sigh dreamily. I hear Hero laughing mentally at my acting and I thank him.

"How are you optimistic at this?" Lox scowls.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling." I look into the glowing liquid below me. It's the same color as my hair, which glows softly in the light of the lava.

"If you like it so badly, jump in!" Sky finally just shouts.

"M'kay. See you guys later." I walk off the cliff and plummet into the lava below. They cry out in shock and watch as I fall. Lava rushes around me but it doesn't affect me. I come up and look at them happily.

"Come on in! The lava is extra hot today!" I say happily.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" Sky screeches. Hero appears next to me and helps me into the air.

"Thanks." I say and look at them again.

"What? Did we just get trolled?" Universe looks at his best buds in awe.

"I think so." Lox meets my gaze.

"You realize Notch is going to kill you, right?" Hero looks at me with amusement.

"I can handle our brother. I mean, who can resist me?" I strike a pose, causing Hero to burst out laughing.

"Wait, you're siblings?!" Sky realizes. I nod as Notch appears.

"What now?" I whine to my older brother. He looks at the trio above us and back to me.

"Why did you even tell them about burning in lava?" He whines back. I scowl and fly up. I land on the soft ground quietly and storm through the portal, much to Notch's threats. The bright world meets me happily as I run through it with my super speed. My brothers are gaining closely, but I pause and surround myself in fire. They race back to the clearing I'm in, glaring at me from outside the flames. I hear the three mortals get to the clearing out of breath.

"Heron, you know clearly not to reveal yourself to mortals." Notch glares at me coldly.

"It happened naturally. What, I can't have fun? You're so annoying! You never let me do anything!" I hiss. The flames grow with my anger, making my red hair blend in with the flames. The flames are now at my shoulders, surrounding me like a dress with no sleeves.

"I don't want any mortals getting harmed by your pranks." Notch's voice is full of anger.

"Why can't you ever trust me once? You trusted Hero with an entire realm! You're good friend Lady runs the End! Yet, you don't even let me do anything without your permission!" I snarl.

"They're all older than you." Notch reasons. The flames are at my nose now; my anger is almost at its peak.

"SO NOW AGE MATTERS? I'M ONLY 1,000 YEARS YOUNGER THAN HERO! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY TRUST OR RESPECT FOR ME! I'M DONE WITH THAT!" I screech as the flames swallow me whole. The trees die and the grass turns to obsidian.

"WELCOME TO MY REALM!" I screech and run off laughing crazily. I'm losing my sanity, but I don't care. As I pass, the sky turns bright red and the ground turns to obsidian. Every plant turns red and black. I stop in front of a plain of obsidian. A bright red tower rises out of the ground. My new home. Running inside, I locate the throne room.

New mobs need to be created. I form an obsidian tree. Adding limbs, a face appears and turns to me. I call it a Tree-Stopper. Next an obsidian golem, except with more health. Finally, a red bird. They can attack all they want; nothing can stop my domination. The door is knocked down as I hear shouts of victory of getting the door down. I order my new mobs to attack them, so I retreat to the throne room with a red bird. Her name is Fern.

"Oh Fern, they can't stop my new creations." I coo to my little friend.

'Yes Heron, they can't. The Tree-Stopper will protect us, while the golem will provide more protection.' Fern thinks to me happily. I nod in agreement. There is a death cry from a Tree-Stopper outside the door. Fern starts to panic, but I calm her down.

"You won't be harmed, my pet." I reassure her as the door swings open to reveal everyone. Fern flies up to a corner terrified.

"I see you've found my fortress." I smile at them, probably scaring the daylight out of them. None of them show emotions but their thoughts are very descriptive.

"Heron, you've gone too far. Just make the world back to normal." Hero glares at me. I laugh at him evilly and smile.

"And go back to being disrespected? Never." My smile disappears as they lunge at me. I dodge every attack and confuse them by driving them into each other. Somebody grabs me from behind, but I wiggle out of their grasp and elbow them. I scale a bookshelf and watch as they look for me. Lox finds me and they all attempt to climb the bookshelf.

"Heron, you're too young to rule a realm. You've seen how Hero comes home after ruling the Nether while on vacation. Just stop!" Notch pleads with me.

"To you I'm the youngest sibling. The least responsible. The one you can't trust with anything important because you think I'm not mature enough. WHAT IF I NEVER INCLUDED YOU ON ANYTHING? I just sit in my room and write books about how I wish my days could be spent!" I admit. They look at me in shock, but Notch clears his throat.

"You rule this realm! You're the one who makes everything in here stay alive." Notch tries to reason with me. Everyone nods in agreement.

"No, you're just trying to make me feel better about myself. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST JOIN MOM AND DAD! THAT WOULD BE BETTER!" I officially lost my sanity. Notch and Hero pale.

"Heron, you are important. JUST STOP!" Hero reasons. I shake my head.

"Maybe I should just go back to be that nobody goddess! I even have the title goddess! What a joke this must be to you Notch!" I scream and run out. Hiding behind an obsidian bush, I start crying. They all think I'm too young for this. I realize I am too young for this pressure. I take out the book I had with me. I called it 'Too Young' because it explains my life.

'Candy, you're too young for voting!" Ally scolds Candy as Candy tries to vote for the President. Candy pouts as Ally votes for the opposite president.' I write in the book. I'm Candy. Ally represents my brothers and everyone else who thinks I'm too young for responsibility.

"There you are. You're brother is throwing a tantrum." Someone says from behind me. I recognize it to be Sky. Ignoring him, I continue writing about how unfair Ally is to Candy. Sky peers over my shoulder, so I slam my book shut.

"What do you even want?" I whine. Sky chuckles and sits next to me. I scowl and scoot away from him.

"Look, I know you don't want to speak to me, but I get what you're going through. My parents always preferred my older brother and told me I could never become a sword fighter since I was so much smaller than everyone else. They thought I wasn't going to win any mock fights and I would always be sent to the doctor. So I showed them I wasn't a pushover. I beat kids who were taller than me by a foot and finally I got respect. But throwing a tantrum isn't helping you right now." He explains. I huff at the word tantrum.

"Notch isn't going to respect me now. He trusts Hero, even Lady, who isn't entirely sane! He thinks I rule this realm, I keep this realm alive! Notch isn't fair and neither is life!" I turn invisible, making him look around in shock.

"Heron, I understand what you're going through. But Notch can't just create you another world. In school, they always showed us a picture of you. You were surrounded by cows, pigs and sheep while smiling. The sky was blue and the grass was waving in the wind. You looked younger and happy. Another picture was you and Notch in a bright blue sky with Herobrine in the corner smiling as well." He looks at the spot I'm in. I appear a smile.

"I remember those days. Jeb took those pictures before he went insane. He told us students need to learn about us and they need images. So he took those photos of us and sent them to a school. Its nice to know that they weren't for nothing." I smile thinking about a smiling Jeb, a Jeb that was a joy to be around. Uncle Steve didn't hate me then either.

"Those pictures gave us hope. That a girl could also help us. It sounds weird coming from a guy, but I actually like having a goddess that isn't minor. Are you OK now?" Sky looks at me hopefully. I nod and stand up.

"Thanks for making me know I am important. Notch is going to kill me, but thanks for calming me down." I head back to the castle, everything turning back to normal as I speed past them. I laugh as the wind goes through my hair, making my hair fly out. The castle disappears when I approach it. Everyone appears next to me surprised, looking at the now empty area.

"Heron, do you have any idea how angry I am with you right now?" Notch explodes. I sigh as he lectures me about how stupid that decision was and how I just put everyone in danger. After a while I tune him out and think about the conversation I had with Sky. He told me the pictures gave him hope. After Notch finishes, I agree not to do anything stupid and teleport to my room (since he grounded me).

'Candy agreed to never do anything stupid ever again. But Ally didn't know she was plotting her revenge.' I write evilly.

** So that's what I think would happen if Heron wasn't taken to Sky. If you have any suggestions on another part I should re-write, review it and I will try to make it. **


End file.
